


Fireworks

by ariare



Series: Edisi Re-Publish [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 6918 - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, alay alay alay, alay seperti biasa, bukan konsumsi anak-anak, karena mukuhiba itu alay super, viva 6918!!!
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariare/pseuds/ariare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialah yang merencanakan semua ini demi hari ini. Dialah yang memikirkan semua ini hanya untuk bisa pergi bersama dirinya. Bersama dirinya di hari ulang tahunnya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> _Happy Birthday, Rokudo Mukuro_! Muahaha telat ayey _gomenasai_. Jujur, sebenarnya nggak ada niatan bisa nyelesain ini malam ini—mana telat lagi orz. Tapi karena saya nggak mau dibayangi ide cerita ini, maka saya lanjutin. _Well_ , yang penting saya nulis cerita, dan yang penting WB saya hilang. Oke, silakan dinikmati. :D
> 
> [Edisi Re-Publish. Publish Date: 10 Juni 2013]
> 
> **Disclaimer: Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn! by Akira Amano**

“Apa ini?” kelabu itu menyipit. Satu pertigaan kecil muncul di keningnya. Pandangannya dingin dan—kesal. Sementara yang berdiri di sampingnya hanya memasang senyum tanpa dosa, seakan tak mempedulikan sikap orang di sebelahnya. Mata berbeda warna miliknya memandang dengan senang apa yang ada di hadapan mereka. Langit biru, laut biru, pasir putih…

“Ini pantai, Kyouya, pantai—ak!” ucapannya terhenti kala sebuah benda metal menghantam perutnya. Seharusnya ia sadar, semua orang juga tahu kalau itu pantai, begitu pula dengan pria di sampingnya.

“Terus, kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?” tanya yang bernama Kyouya masih dengan pertigaan di wajahnya. Surai hitamnya dipermainkan oleh angin laut, begitu pula dengan _yukata_ hitam yang membalut tubuhnya. Dua benda metal di kedua tangannya terlihat mengilap oleh sinar matahari yang menyinari siang hari itu.

Mengelus perutnya, “untuk bersenang-senang, kufu—ak!” dan ciuman benda metal tadi kembali dilayangkan; membuat pipinya sedikit lebam.

“Aku pulang.” Kata yang berambut hitam sambil berjalan menjauh dari pantai—membuat yang berambut biru gelap yang masih mengelus pipinya beranjak dari tempatnya.

“Tunggu, Kyouya!” sahutnya sambil menarik lengan pria di depannya yang terbalut oleh _yukata_ hitam. “Bukannya kau sudah janji?” katanya lagi—membuat yang ditarik lengannya itu menghentikan langkahnya. “Kufufu, janji itu harus ditepati lho, Kyouya, kufufu,” tambahnya lagi dengan seringai tipis di bibirnya.

Kyouya pun terdiam. Sepuluh detik kemudian, dia menolehkan wajahnya. Kelabunya menangkap pria yang tersenyum tanpa dosa di depannya. Tangan pria itu sudah tak menangkap lengannya. Terdiam sejenak, ia pun menghela napas. “Apa boleh buat.” Ucapnya kemudian. “Asal jangan memintaku melakukan hal aneh.”

Dan sebuah senyum yang jarang ia lihat terpatri di manik kelabunya.

“ _Arigatou_ , Kyouya,”

* * *

Kelabu itu memandang datar dan … bosan. Angin laut mempermainkan helai demi helai rambut hitamnya. Kakinya setapak demi setapak menjejak pada batas pasir dan air laut. Untungnya saja, ia memakai yukata yang agak pendek sehingga tidak basah oleh air laut.

“Ayo, Kyouya,” sementara yang berambut biru melangkah mundur sambil menghadap dirinya. Rambut biru panjangnya juga dipermainkan oleh angin laut yang menenangkan dan damai, berikut dengan kemeja putihnya. Kaki jenjangnya yang dibalut celana hitam yang digulung selutut diterjang gelombang kecil air laut.

Menghela napas, pria bernama lengkap Hibari Kyouya itu agak mempercepat langkahnya sedikit. Hanya untuk hari ini saja. Biarkan lelaki di depannya itu senang. Air laut mulai menerpa kaki pucatnya lagi. Hibari memandang ke arah laut yang begitu tenang. Entah kenapa, rasanya menyenangkan sekali. Entah kenapa. Yah, setidaknya ia bisa sedikit bersantai juga hari ini. Jarang-jarang ia ke pantai. Sesekali mungkin tidak buruk juga.

Jujur, dengan suasana sepi—karena tidak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua—ini, ia mungkin akan lebih sering ke pantai. Yah, mungkin. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak tahu kalau pria yang memiliki gaya rambut aneh—yang sekarang sedang mengukir entah apa itu di pasir pantai—itu punya pantai pribadi. _Well_ , ia tak terlalu memikirkannya, sih. Yang ia pikirkan, kenapa justru pria itu yang mengajaknya ke sini? Jika melihat tanggal, pasti rasanya ada yang aneh. Aneh sekali.

“Kyouya,” panggil Mukuro. Pikiran Hibari kemudian pecah seraya ia melirik datar sepasang manik mata berwarna tak sama itu. “Kau kenapa?” tanya pria itu lagi.

“Tidak.” Jawab Hibari singkat.

“Kalau begitu, ayo lihat ini!” ucap Mukuro dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya—membuat yang berada di depannya sedikit terkejut. Tangan yang biasanya tertutup oleh kaus tangan hitam itu menarik pergelangan tangan yang mengenakan _yukata_. Sementara yang memakai _yukata_ hanya terdiam setelah melihat senyum aneh itu. Senyum yang tak biasa itu.

“Kufufu, bagaimana?” ucap Mukuro dengan senyum tak berdosa yang terkesan menyebalkan bagi Hibari. Sementara yang ditanyai pendapatnya hanya diam dengan pertigaan nadi di kepalanya. Apaan itu, _kanji_ mayat lengkap dengan gambar nanas digabung-gabungin sama _kanji_ awan—

_Srak_!

“Apa yang kau lakukan, Kyouya?!” pekik yang berambut biru ketika melihat ‘karyanya’ di hancurkan dengan tonfa kesayangan si pasangan.

“Menghapus tindak kejahatan.” Jawab Hibari yang entah darimana dasarnya. Tapi memang ia harus menghapusnya. Itu adalah tindak kejahatan level tinggi(?).

Menyeringai lebar, “kalau begitu…” berjalan ke tempat yang agak jauh, “…akan kubuat lagi, kufufu,”

Segera saja pantai yang tadinya tenang itu menjadi medan pertarungan dua orang tadi.

* * *

“ _Tsukareta_ ,” ucap yang berambut biru sambil berbaring di tikar. Semilir angin laut menelisik tiap helai rambutnya, menciptakan sensasi sendiri di kepalanya. Sementara yang bersurai hitam terduduk di sampingnya, menatap lautan biru di hadapan mereka tanpa menghiraukan ucapan yang sedang berbaring kelelahan.

“Hei,” panggil Hibari. Dua mata beda warna itu mendelik. “Kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini hari ini?” tanya pria dengan titel _guardian_ terkuat itu sambil melihat ke arah yang satunya—membuat yang satunya mengangkat alis, tak mengerti. Menghela napas, “kau tahu, ‘kan, soal ha—”

“Tahu, kok, kufufu,” potong yang lain cepat sambil bangun dari tidurnya—membuat yang bertanya tadi mendelik ke arahnya. “Karena aku tahulah, aku mengajakmu ke sini, Kyouya, kufufu,” lanjutnya lagi dengan seringai tipis. Hibari lalu sedikit menoleh ke arahnya; meminta penjelasan. “Kufufu,” Mukuro lalu melihat ke lautan lepas di hadapannya. “Karena aku tahu, Kyouya tidak akan memberi hadiah apapun padaku. Jadi aku mengajakmu ke sini, dan..” ia melirik yang di sampingnya. “Kau mau diajak tanpa kuminta paksa itu sudah cukup,” Lagi, senyum aneh itu muncul lagi. Dan lagi, Hibari yang entah harus terpesona atau merinding melihatnya, membalikkan tubuhnya. Mungkin senyum Mukuro yang terlihat tulus terasa horror baginya, tapi bukannya ia takut. Entah kenapa, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Entah kenapa, ia merasa dadanya hangat untuk sesaat. Entah kenapa, ia merasa senang. Entah kenapa, ia tak mau mengakuinya. Entah kenapa.

“Kufufu, Kyouya memang manis,” pria berambut biru itu kembali membaringkan tubuhnya. Yang hanya terlihat punggungnya itu tidak menghiraukan ucapan pria tadi. Kelabunya sejenak memandang gelombang-gelombang air yang bekejar-kejaran menuju ke arah bibir pantai. Angin laut membelai lembut. Desir ombak membuat irama tersendiri. Begitu tenang. Damai sekali. Aah, seandainya ia tahu dari dulu. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Namimori Chuu kesayangannya. Ah, bimbang. Ah, mana mungkin.

Membalikkan badannya, “hei—”

Dan ucapannya terpotong kala melihat wajah tidur yang begitu damai milik pasangannya itu. Dia pasti sangat kelelahan. Dialah yang merencanakan semua ini demi hari ini. Dialah yang memikirkan semua ini hanya untuk bisa pergi bersama dirinya. Bersama dirinya di hari ulang tahunnya.

Menghela napas, Hibari lalu mengelus pelan surai biru yang menutupi sebagian kecil wajah tampan pasangannya. Ah, biarlah. Rasanya jarang sekali melihat tampang damainya seperti ini. Dan ia kembali memandang laut biru.

* * *

“Hei—”

Bayang-bayang orang.

“Hei, mau tidur sampai kapan?”

Berkedip.

“Kubilang, mau tidur sampai kapan?”

Pipi ditoyor(?) tonfa.

“Hoi—”

“Sudah sore. Atau kau kutinggal.” Kata yang mengenakan _yukata_ sambil beranjak bangun dari posisinya. Yang berambut biru pun bangun, dan seketika itu matanya menangkap sinar jingga kemerahan. Dan ia baru sadar kalau ia daritadi tertidur.

“ _Saa_ — _nee_ , Kyou—”

“Apa.” Potong yang berambut hitam cepat. “Kutinggal.” Katanya lagi sambil berjalan menjauh.

“Ma—hei, tunggu!” segera saja ia berdiri dan menyusul pria di depannya.

“Tadi menyenangkan sekali ya, Kyouya, kufufu,” ucap yang mengenakan kemeja putih sambil menyeringai puas. Sementara itu, yang berambut hitam tak menghiraukan ucapan si pria berpersonifikasikan nanas itu.

“Hei,” sahut yang berambut hitam. “Ikuti aku nanti malam.” Lanjutnya seraya menolehkan kepalanya.

Mata membulat sedikit, sementara ekspresi kaget yang hiperbolis muncul di wajah si rambut biru. “Oya oya, jangan-jangan Kyouya—ak! _Ittai_!”

“Berpikiran macam-macam, kupatahkan lehermu.” Ancam yang tadi menghantamkan tonfanya ke perut si nanas berjalan. “Ikuti saja.” Lelaki itu kembali berjalan, meninggalkan wajah bingung si pria berdarah campuran di belakangnya.

* * *

“Oya oya, di sini ya,” ucap Mukuro sambil menyeringai sambil menatap tempatnya berdiri. Hibari hanya diam sambil melihat lurus ke depan. _Yukata_ mereka tertiup perlahan oleh angin darat. Sejenak, rasa dingin namun sejuk menelisik kulit mereka. Yah, musim panas segera tiba.

“Oya oya, bilang saja kau suka pantai pribadiku ini, kufufu,” godanya sambil tertawa. Sementara satunya hanya terdiam. Dia tidak mau banyak berdebat lagi dengan pria mantan tahanan Vendicare ini. Malas.

“Seharusnya sebentar lagi….” bisik Hibari sambil masih melihat ke sekelilingnya—yang justru membuat Mukuro bingung. Ini tidak biasa. Apa yang pria Karnivora ini tunggu di sini?

“Kyou—”

“Hei,” dan ucapannya kembali dipotong entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya oleh pria di sampingnya. Ah, andai _trident_ -nya di sini, ia akan membenturkan dahinya ke senjata mata tiga itu. “Pantai ini terhubung dengan pantai lain, ‘kan?”

“Iya. Hanya saja ini kututupi dengan ilusiku, kufufu. Memang kenapa?” jawab dan tanya Mukuro. Yah, Hibari tahu itu. Ia sudah daritadi merasa tidak enak dengan pantai ini karena ilusinya.

“Kalau begitu….” Hibari menggantungkan kalimatnya.

“Kalau begitu ap—”

_DUAR_!

Ucapan Mukuro kembali terpotong, tapi kali ini terpotong oleh percikan bunga api berwarna merah di langit. Percikan bunga api yang begitu indah walau kemudian menghilang.

“Ini kan….”

_DUAR_!

Lagi. Kini bunga api yang berwarna kuning. Begitu terang dan ceria. Seperti musim panas yang akan tiba.

“Kyouya, kau….”

_DUAR_!

Hijau. Warna yang menenangkan. Bagai daun-daun hijau yang segar dan menyejukkan mata.

“Ada pesta kembang api di pantai dekat sini. Dan kuyakin, pasti bisa dilihat di sini.” Kata Hibari sambil terus berekspresi datar.

_DUAR_!

Kini berganti menjadi warna biru. Biru biru biru. Sebiru langit dan laut yang menghimpit bunga api itu. Dan sebiru rambut milik Mukuro yang tersenyum lagi. Ia merasa sangat senang sekali hari ini.

“ _Otanjoubi omedettou_.”

_DUAR_!

Ungu. Warna yang tenang. Ungu. Warna khas Hibari berikut dengan _flame_ -nya. Ungu. Warna yang memiliki energi paling kuat seperti Hibari. Ungu. Warna yang selalu mengingatkannya pada Hibari. Selalu. Selalu. Selalu.

“ _Arigatou_ , Kyouya,”

Dan dua tangan itu tertaut.

“Kau memang manis, Kyouya, kufufu.”

Iya. Mereka memang manis. Sangatlah manis.

* * *

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih. :)


End file.
